Habitual Mishaps
by Preussenlied
Summary: from anon on tumblr: "Gray and Juvia are in the middle of breakfast when he finds out that Juvia is ALSO eating in only her under garments. On the outside he doesn't show it. But on the inside? He's definitely trying to figure out if she is aware of this or not!"


Gray shuffled out of the bedroom with a yawn, rubbing the tired from his eyes. The scent of simmering breakfast woke him from his late slumber caused by the extent of magical energy he had used up on yesterday's job. He padded barefoot into the kitchen, his sore body only moving from the motivation of his growling stomach.

"Gray, darling! You've finally awoken!" The ice mage nearly lost his footing as Juvia jumped at him, arms wrapping around his neck, her body flush against his. He felt her lips brush against his neck and he had to smile, combing his fingers through her hair, then resting his hand on her cheek to tilt her head upwards. He pressed his lips to hers in a sweet kiss that had Juvia melting against him - something he would never tire of.

Juvia pulled away, giving him a bright smile. "As much as Juvia would like to continue this, I made you breakfast! You hardly ate a thing after you returned home last night."

"I was pretty preoccupied, y'know?" he said with a wink. Juvia tried to bite back a smile, then turned to walk back to the stove. Other than a much needed rendezvous when he returned, Gray had pretty well slept most of the time after returning home from the mission, but it was as expected, and Juvia didn't mind - it meant that he was home and he was safe.

"So what's for breakfast, then?" Gray asked as he grabbed the orange juice from the fridge and brought two glass down from the cabinet. As he poured, he made note of what Juvia was wearing - or more, what she _wasn't_ wearing. Clad only in undergarments, Gray wondered if she was deciding to have a lazy morning about clothing - or perhaps she forgot. Yes. That was it. Even so, a smirk came to his lips. He placed the glasses on the table before walking over to the water mage, nosing aside her hair and placing his lips at her neck.

"Or… should we replace this meal with another?" He felt her shiver against him, then laugh.

"My darling, as wonderful as that sounds, Juvia wants you to eat a _real_ meal. Also, Levy asked me to go with her to search for wedding ideas this afternoon." Juvia turned to smile at Gray, patting his cheek. "Juvia is sorry, but you may just have to wait until I get home."

"Ouch," Gray said, but the twitch of his lips said it was all in good fun. "Though, you may want to at least put some clo-"

"Oh! And Juvia is making sausage gravy and biscuits!" she said, his suggestion cut off and falling on deaf ears as she turned back to the stove. "I remember you saying you hadn't had it in such a long time, so I wanted to make them for you when you returned!"

"Yeah? Smells amazing," Gray said, pressing a kiss to the top of her head before moving to get the dishes down. Juvia hummed and filled the plates, then turned the stove off and went with Gray to the table.

As the two began their meal, Gray found himself observing Juvia more closely. Her hair was down, periwinkle waves falling down her back. The hair that typically framed the left side of her face was pulled back, pinned in place with a green butterfly clip that Gray had gotten her on one of their earlier dates. Dark eyeshadow was brushed along her eyelids along with eyeliner that seemed to make her eyes appear more blue than normal.

It didn't make sense - it was obvious that time and effort had been put into her appearance, but Gray knew her routine. She always did her hair last when getting ready for the day, so… _why was she in her underwear?_

"Say, Juvia… why aren't -"

"Oh! While you were away, Juvia heard Evergreen has gotten pregnant! Fairy Tail's next generation will be here before we know it. It's exciting, but almost sad to think about, don't you think? Time seems to go by so fast." Once again, Juvia seemed to not hear his concerns about her state of dress.

"Really? That's… a little scary knowing Evergreen's personality."

"Both Elfman and Evergreen together… Juvia wonders just what their child would be like," Juvia said with a laugh. As she finished her meal, she caught a glance at the time, her eyes brightening further. "Juvia should head out to meet Levy at the guild hall, now!"

"Wait, Juv-" Juvia got up in a flurry, bringing her dishes to the sink before rushing to grab her purse. She rushed past Gray, pecking his cheek, then hurrying to the door.

"Juvia shouldn't be out too late -"

"Juvia -"

"But I'll get ahold of you if anything changes!"

"Hey, Juvs -"

"Have a wonderful day, my darling Gray!"

"Dammit, woman, your clo-"

"Don't miss me too much!" Juvia moved to pull the front door open, only to find it frozen shut. With a furrowed brow, she gave it a pointless tug, then turned around, only to find Gray standing right behind her.

"Hey! I don't know if you noticed, but you froze the door," she said with a pout.

"Yeah? Well I don't know if _you_ noticed, but you're _naked_."

"What are you talking about? Juvia is -" Casting a glance downward, Juvia found herself staring down at her breasts, bare to the air save for the strapless cream bra she wore. She felt the heat creep up her face.

She slowly raised her eyes to Gray once more, only to see him watching her with a quirked brow and a look that said 'I told you so.'

"I don't know about you, but I'm not in the habit of letting my girlfriend parade around Magnolia looking like this," Gray said.

"Juvia didn't know! I swear! I-I thought I had gotten dressed this morning!"

"You mean to tell me you didn't know you were naked this entire time?"

"Of course not! Juvia didn't intend to leave the house like this!" Gray bit back a laugh and slipped the purse from his girlfriend's shoulder, then watched as she hurried past him and into the bedroom. When she finally emerged, she was wearing a green sundress to match the clip in her hair.

"Ah, now that's better," Gray said with a wink, holding Juvia's purse out for her to take. Still reeling with embarrassment at her slip-up, the water mage slipped the purse over her shoulder.

"For the record, Juvia completely blames Gray for that. Your habits are rubbing off on me," she said, brushing him with her shoulder as she returned to the now-thawed door. Gray rolled his eyes, smiling.

"Yeah, yeah," he said, opening the door for her. "You have fun with Levy today."

"Right. And as Juvia said - don't miss me too much." She winked at him and hurried out to the guild.

As he closed the door behind her, Gray found himself praying to the gods above that she wouldn't start stripping as much as he seemed to. He might grow gray hairs sooner than he had hoped.


End file.
